Conventional third generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) wireless systems use radio access technologies (RATs) that employ orthogonal multiple access (OMA) as multiple access techniques, such as code division multiple access (CDMA) in 3G and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in 4G. OMA techniques involve transmitting to multiple user equipments (UEs) with full power, but a split bandwidth, for example, via the frequency division of OFDMA, the code division of CDMA, or time division (e.g., in time division multiple access (TDMA)). However, mobile data traffic is expected to increase exponentially over the next decade, outstripping the ability of OMA technologies to meet mobile data traffic demands.